Building inspection, repair, or maintenance work often requires building inspectors, contactors, homeowners, or other users to perform a series of inspections and measurements to find, classify, and quantify building issues such as moisture-related damage or missing insulation. Infrared cameras are becoming more and more popular as an inspection tool that can be used to scan inspection sites to locate thermal anomalies which may indicate various building issues. To classify whether the generally located thermal anomalies are moisture-related or other issues such as missing insulation and to quantify the classified issues, users typically have to perform a series of measurement using separate measurement devices such as a moisture meter.
However, performing a series of inspections and measurements with a separate infrared camera and measurement devices is not only inconvenient for users who have to carry around and switch among multiple separate devices, but also makes it difficult to obtain quick and accurate measurements because of the difficulty of associating the general location of thermal anomalies captured by an infrared camera with specific locations from which the subsequent measurements should be taken. Moreover, the thermal anomalies captured by an infrared camera and the subsequent measurements taken by a separate measurement device cannot be associated, viewed, documented, and stored together for future reference and analysis.